Amigos de Infância
by Shunnie Valdez
Summary: Eles eram amigos de infância, e dizem que amigos de infância não podem ficar juntos. Será que isso servia para eles também? ..::Royai::..


Mizinha: jogando resta 1

Leitor: Derruba mesa

Mizinha: AIEEW X.X

Leitor: Primeiro escreve, depois joga ¬¬

Mizinha: Ok, ok. Dedicado à Lika Nightmare, Riiza, Aislyn Rockbell, Mariah-chan17, Karoru, Ghata Granger, Lyriath Eowyn e a todos que lêem o que eu escrevo!

Leitor: Agora explica o porquê de estar escrevendo uma fic nova!

Mizinha: Ué! Deu vontade! E oras, é oneshot gente! E depois que me deu essa idéia... Ah, vai ficar tão fofo se sair do jeito que eu quero -.

Leitor: Como você consegue ser tão idiota?

Mizinha: (ignora) (pega um papel escrito notas e outro escrito sinopse) Primeiro, Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Roy e Lisa estariam casados e eu e a Karoru seriamos filhas deles. (lendo segundo papel)

Sinopse: Eles eram amigos de infância, e dizem que amigos de infância não podem ficar juntos. Será que isso servia para eles também? ..:Royai:..

**Amigos de Infância**

"_Roy-kun!" _Chamou uma menininha loira de olhos vermelhos. _"Roy-kun! Que bom que você voltou! Eu estava com saudades!"_

"_Eu também senti sua falta Lisa-chan." _O garoto moreno de olhos azuis respondeu. _"Por que não vai comigo a próxima vez? Minhas irmãs iriam adorar você!"_

_--_

"_Coronel!_" Havoc, com um cigarro na boca, chamava o homem adormecido em cima da pilha de papéis que deveria assinar. E esse homem era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Roy Mustang. _"Coronel, acorde! Vamos, acorde antes que a Tenente Hawkeye volte!"_

"_Coronel Mustang creio que tem trabalho a fazer não? Agora, ACORDE!" _Hawkeye, que entrou na sala na mesma hora, gritou com Roy.

"_É verdade, coronel! A tenente tem razão!" _Havoc concordou com a mulher, já que era o único que sabia a real situação dos dois: amigos de infância.

"_Tá... Já estou indo sensei..." _Roy murmurou ainda dormindo.

"_Roy Mustang acorde ou eu vou atirar no senhor!" _Lisa falou no ouvido do Coronel, fazendo-o pular da cadeira. Claro que ele não acordou devido a ameaça, e sim ao que passou pela sua cabeça quando aquela mulher sussurrou em seu ouvido.

--

Mais tarde, já em casa, Roy jogou-se na cama, e ficou olhando para o teto, lembrando o que passou ao lado de Lisa quando criança.

_Flashback_

"_Royie, é verdade que amigos de infância não podem ficar juntos?" Lisa disse quando sentou na cadeira a frente da do moreno._

"_Acho que sim."_

"_Ahh... Sério?" Lisa disse frustrada. "Que pena... Mas por que isso Roy-kun?"_

"_Acho que é porque conhecem muito um do outro."_

_/Flashback_

Roy suspirou. Agora que parara para pensar, aquilo tinha sido praticamente um "eu te amo". E ele tinha dado um fora nela. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ela jamais deveria continuar sentido o mesmo por ele. Isso é, se algum dia tivesse sentido. Poderia ser apenas algo de criança.

--

Em outro lugar da cidade, Lisa pensava na mesma coisa.

"_Será que isso é mesmo verdade?"_ disse, depois um suspiro.

Seria mesmo possível que ele não havia percebido? Nem mesmo no dia dos namorados...

_Flashback_

"_Roy-kun." Disse a loirinha. Depois estendeu um embrulho para o moreno. "Pra você."_

"_Obrigado, Lisa-chan." Pegou o embrulho e foi até seu quarto, abri-lo. Era um chocolate, em forma de coração. Depois virou-se e olhou o calendário. Era 14 de fevereiro. Era __**dia dos namorados**__._

_/Flashback_

Faziam 10 anos daquele dia. Ou melhor. Iria fazer 10 anos, no dia seguinte.

"_É verdade. Amanhã é o dia dos namorados." _Depois de uma pausa, tornou a falar. _"Será que...?"_

--

No outro dia, assim que Roy chegou ao QG, ninguém havia chego. Nem mesmo Lisa. Pelo menos, era o que ele pensava.

Ao olhar para cima da mesa, ele viu um embrulho. Quando abriu, era um chocolate, em formato de coração. Junto havia um bilhete, escrito:

"Espero que goste.

Este é o chocolate de 10 anos atrás.

Você ainda se lembra?

Lisa"

"_Chocolate... de 10 anos atrás?"_

"_Não se lembra?"_ Disse Lisa, aparecendo na frente dele, forçando-o a levantar a cabeça.

_"Lisa? O que quer dizer com isso?"_

_"Não lembra que a dez anos atrás lhe dei um chocolate igual?"_ Disse. E abaixou a cabeça.

_"Ah... É verdade. No mesmo dia em que me perguntou se amigos de infância podiam ficar juntos."_

Dizendo isso, Roy a puxou para perto de si e a beijou. Um beijo timido, mas apaixonado, que ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

_"No final, você estava errado."_

_"É mesmo. Amigos de infância __**podem**__ ficar juntos." _E beijaram-se novamente.

E então? Gostaram? Odiaram?

De qualquer maneira, quero reviews viiu?

Beijos,

Mizinha Cristopher (digitando essa fic no wordpad)


End file.
